


Chasing Spark Specters

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [13]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied Het, Mild Language, Strongly Implied Intimacy, implied spark-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Chasing Spark Specters<br/>Rating: Tish<br/>Verse: TF: Animated AU<br/>Characters/Pairing: Cliffjumper, Flip Sides; implied one-sided Cliffjumper/Flip Sides<br/>Prompt: Cliffjumper/Flip Sides - it's like chasing a specter<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: violence, language, implied het, strongly implied intimacy, implied spark-sex<br/>Notes: Ficlet fallls slightly within the "Carrying On The Line" AU fic 'verse. Probably not how the original requester would have liked, but this is where the bunnies took it too.</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chasing Spark Specters

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Chasing Spark Specters  
> Rating: Tish  
> Verse: TF: Animated AU  
> Characters/Pairing: Cliffjumper, Flip Sides; implied one-sided Cliffjumper/Flip Sides  
> Prompt: Cliffjumper/Flip Sides - it's like chasing a specter  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: violence, language, implied het, strongly implied intimacy, implied spark-sex  
> Notes: Ficlet fallls slightly within the "Carrying On The Line" AU fic 'verse. Probably not how the original requester would have liked, but this is where the bunnies took it too.
> 
> 0000

Frag it.

It was hard to tell some orns, if he was close to finding the 'Con femme or not. Other times he swore it was like he was completely chasing a spark specter that wasn't ever there.

Why was he on this case again?

Oh right, because Sentinel still considered him to be a traitor and secretly one of Shockwave's spies to keep an optic or two on Autobot movements despite Optimus Prime's assurances that he would find a way to keep the other Prime off his back. 

Slag no, there was no way that he was a spy for them. 

Nor did he need Optimus slagging Prime's help when dealing with Sentinel Prime was concerned. Slagging Sentinel, he could deal with on his own without help from some mech like Optimus.

If he were able to get away with it, Sentinel wouldn't have made it to his current position, but rather strategically placed elsewhere that wouldn't have the mech anywhere near him.

On the other servo, it was well known in Autobot Intelligence that Flip Sides was a spy and slagging good at hiding herself when she needed to. Femme was likely deep cover and doing her work in a location that they couldn't find yet.

Some cycles, when he was in recharge he would swear that he could hear her laughing at him. As she had done to him during the Great War, by forcefully bonding his spark to hers.

Even the bond in place, he couldn't seem to find her. 

She found a way to completely block him out of the bond. To keep him from finding her and the information that she was gathering every cycle on the Autobots.

He had never hated a Cybertronian, Mirage and the Primes included, more than he had ever hated her. This hatefully laughing spark specter that he needed to destroy so completely even if it killed him.

He looked forward to the cycle that he would find her and destroy the femme for what she represented to his spark and the faction that he served.

0000

In the dark of her private quarters, the femme smiled mirthlessly as her optic band glowed dimly watching as her "pets" stirred every now and then in their recharge cycles. She could just barely sense what was going in the forced spark bond, the rising hate of the mech that she had forcefully bonded herself too.

He wanted to kill her still, even now he had not forgotten about her.

The bond was merely useful in gleaning bits and pieces of information from him, for her to use in hiding from him. Cliffjumper, would not be able to find her unless she wanted him too.

For now she had a fanbase to entertain and glean possibly useful data from. Data that would hopefully be used for the cause. Which cause that was now, she was not quite certain of.

But Cliffjumper could not find her. Not yet.


End file.
